mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RandomDude101/Question Thingy That I copied From Blanky :3
Haha. I copied her. Ya. *'Full name?' Luke Andrew Welton *'GIVE US YOUR REAL NAME!!!' Lucas. -_- *'Age?' 12 and a half *'Birthday?' 7/15 *'Male or Female?' Male *'Eye color?' Blueish greenish whatever *'Hair color?' VERY dark brown *'Body type?' Whenever I play Wii Fit Plus, I get "At Risk of Overweight." *'Three personality traits?' Random, awesome, and lazy. *'If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?' Get thinner. *'Favorite part of your body?' What a weird question. Arms...? *'What job would you love to have?' I dunno. I guess video game designer, yo. *'What job would you hate to have?' I dunno. *'What is your biggest fear?' Very loud noises freak me out. Blood also makes me want to puke. *'Are you afraid of death?' Duh. :P *'Do you remember your dreams?' Ya *'Are they vivid?' Um.. sure, why not? *'What is the first dream you can remember on the top of your head?' I recently had a dream of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and MySims combined. o_o *'What did you want to be when you grew up?' I've wanted to be a doctor, author, engineer, and actor. *'Where are you?' In the middle of a desert. *'Where did you want to live when you grew up?' I used to be obsessed with Florida. *'Where do you live?' Huntsville, Alabama *'Favorite holiday?' Christmas *'Favorite day of the week?' Friday or Saturday *'Favorite food?' Mac 'n' Cheese *'What don't you like to eat/drink?' Most vegetables, soda (too bubbly), most foreign food, and soup. *'Favorite ice cream?' Strawberry or Cookies 'n' Cream. *'Favorite drink?' Milk or flavored water *'Favorite restaurant?' Subway (Eat Fresh!) *'Favorite color?' Dark green, black, and dark blue in that order. *'Favorite word?' Whoah. I dunno. I guess awesome. *'Favorite grade in school?' Kindergarten (no homework!) *'Favorite subject in school?' Math or Computer. *'What time do you go to sleep?' Very late. *'What time do you wake up?' Very early. *'How do you wake up? Buzzer/Radio/Other?' Usually my mommy, but sometimes I set my alarm. *'How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?' I dunno. *'What is your biggest regret?' That I is lazy. *'What talent do you wish you had?' Drawing. I love to do it, but I stink at it. *'What religion are you?' Baptist Christian *'Favorite video game?' MySims Agents *'Do you believe in aliens?' No. *'Do you believe in ghosts?' Only one: the Holy Spirit *'Favorite website?' Here, Pokemon-X, or Bulbapedia. *'Do you have any pets?' Yes. *'What kind?' I has a dog named Duke who is way to friendly, a cat whose named has been changed many times that we usually just call Kitty, and I've had, like, 5 to 7 golfish all named Goldie. I also had a turtle named Timmy that ran away the day we found him o.o *'What kind of pet would you like to have?' Guinea Pig or Snake. *'What kind of a pet would you not like to have?' Ummmz... I dunno. I guess a bird. *'Who would you like to meet?' Any of the people I like on MySims, or for real life, that hostie dude off Deal or No Deal. The Howie dude. *'If you could have one superpower…what would you want?' Luck, invisibility, teleportation, or psychic powers. *'Are you passive or aggressive?' Passive, but I can get aggressive. *'Where would you love to visit?' Disneyland *'Favorite place you have been to?' Disney World or New York City *'Worst place you have ever been to?' School *'East Coast or West Coast?' East *'Would you like to go to space?' Possibly *'Most interesting planet?' Pluto. *'Is there anyone you ever wanted as a parent?' A dad that would let me and would like me to play video games often. *'Favorite song?' I like most music from the Subspace Emmisary off Brawl, Leaf's songy thing, and Falling Down by Selena Gomez. And Christian songies. *'Favorite type of music?' Country or Pop or Christian. *'Favorite band?' I dunno. I guess the Jonas Brothers. Ha. I sound like a girl. *'Favorite guitar player?' Leaf. *'What rock group or star would you like to hang out with?' Leaf *'Have you ever played any instruments?' I wants to play the Acoustic Guitar. *'Which one do you wish you could play really well?' As I said above, Acoustic Guitar. *'Random thought?' If you multiply Leaf times Petal, do you get Hopper? I doubt it. *'Why is the sky blue?' Oxygen and sunlight... I guess. *'Why is the grass green?' Chlorophyll *'What is the meaning of life?' To play video games until I die. *'What would you do for a Klondike bar?' I've never had one, so I don't know what they are liek, yo. *'What do you like about yourself?' I is random and has a reasonable amount of friends. That is soooooooo long @_@. Random Picture: }} Category:Blog posts